New Blood
by weezerz2490
Summary: So, we all know what a dynamic duo Eric and his progeny Pam are, but what if she wasn't an only child? Just what kind of woman would Pam's 'sister' be, and what kind of impact would she have on those around her? Well, you're about to find out. Meet Eve Regan, the baby vamp in their little family of three. Rating may change to M for vamp violence and cursing.
1. Homecoming

**Author's note:** This is my stab at a _True Blood_ story, but please be warned that I've read most of the novels for this series, but I have only watched the TV show up to season three so far. So, I apologize in advance if I accidentally mix some things up in between them, and I can't be sure how closely I'm going to stick to the original storyline of the show. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I'll try not to make anyone too OOC, but I make no promises... (^_^;)  
Anyway, this story begins when Eric is at the airport after returning from Dallas, at the end of season two, before he hears about the maenad.

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech"  
[In text translation of foreign speech]  
'Thoughts'  
[ | ] Scene transition and/or time lapse  
**Setting/scene**  
Flashbacks and changes in POVs will be labeled as needed (unless stated otherwise, it will be third person omniscient)  
SOUND EFFECTS WILL BE IN ALL CAPS

* * *

_Chapter 1: Homecoming  
_

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana  
Lakefront Airport—The private hangar for Anubis Air**

"Eric!"

The Viking vampire stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out to him as the airplane that had just pulled in next to the one he had exited began to unload its passengers. He would know that voice anywhere. It was his _Vallmofrö_, his Eve.

Eric's icy, blue eyes softened slightly as he watched his youngest progeny, Eve Regan, drop her bags and rush towards him. The petite vampire wrapped her slender arms around him in a firm but gentle embrace. It had been far too long since their last meeting, and their strong bond had been stretched thin over the distance between Shreveport and New York. But, now that she was here, so close, he could feel her again. He could feel all of her anxiety, her pain, and her sorrow.

And he knew it was because of him.

"I'm sorry, Eric…" Eve whispered softly. Her voice was shaking with grief as she held in her tears. She didn't want to make a scene in public. She was here to help Eric, not to add to his troubles. "I'm so sorry… I felt you… is it really true that Godric…?"

Eric closed his eyes as he placed a comforting hand on her head and stroked her honey-blonde hair. Sixty-five years had passed since his little Vallmofrö became a vampire, and, somehow, she had still managed to remain just as human as she had been the night he turned her.

Well, even with that, he had been proud of how her remarkably strong self-control had been as a baby vampire, and she rarely let her emotions get the better of her. And, yet, here she was. She had flown all this way to meet with him, just because she was worried about her Maker after sensing a mere fraction of his pain over losing Godric through their weakened bond. Eve really was such a loyal child... Even if she did have a bit of a rebellious streak...

"It is true." Eric stated calmly as he cupped her lovely face in his hands and gently titled her head so he could look into her hazel eyes. Her eyes were rimmed with red with unshed tears, but she was strong. She was staying strong for him. "Don't fret, min Vallmofrö. Dem är Sookie Stackhouse, tankeläsare jag tillkännagav innan, försäkrade mig om att han inte lider. Han var nästan jublande.[I was assured by Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath I told you about before, that he did not suffer. He was almost joyful.]" Eric said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the solitary crimson tear that had escaped her eye at the confirmation of her Grand-Maker's self-destruction.

"What about you…? How could Godric hurt you like this?" Eve asked sadly. "I felt your pain…! You wanted to go with him…"

He was going to leave them behind, her and Pam. He was going to hurt them like he was hurting now.

She raised her hands, placing them over his as he continued to hold her face. They were so much larger than her own. Despite the damage and violence she knew he do with them, had seen him do, Eric's hands had always made her feel safe when he held her… but, now… She gave them a gentle squeeze. But, now… she was suddenly afraid, afraid that those hands would let go… that she would never be able to feel their touch or hold them like this again. She looked up, staring him right in the eye, filled with determination.

"You can't. I won't let you." She stated firmly, her eyes burning with defiance. She wasn't going to let him go—not now, not ever. If he ever pulled away from her someday, then she would be the one reaching out to him. She would grab onto him and refuse to let go, no matter what the consequences.

"…" Eric said as he stared down at her, admiring the fire in her eyes. A small smile formed on his lips as he let out a chuckle. He was grateful that Godric had stopped him, now. How could he have ever thought of leaving his little Vallmofrö behind. Eve and Pam still needed him. Godric had given Eric one thousand years of guidance. He should at least do the same for them.

"?" Eve said, tilting her head and furrowing her brow slightly in confusion. 'He's… _laughing!_?' She thought a little stunned, wondering if she had missed something. Did she say something funny? He'd better not be laughing at her for caring about him, or she'd kick his ass...! Well, she'd try to, anyway…

"No, I can see that. Don't worry, Vallmofrö. I'm not going anywhere." Eric reassured Eve as he patted her on the head.

Eve frowned slightly. She couldn't help but feel a little miffed that he had laughed when she was trying to be serious, but since she could feel Eric's pain over his loss of Godric lessen slightly, so she decided to let it go for now. She could feel that he really meant what he said about not leaving her and Pam behind.

That was enough for Eve.

Time would take care of the rest. Time, and a little silent support...

* * *

**Author's note:** Vallmofrö is supposed to mean 'Poppy seed' in Swedish, at least according to my online translator...  
Anyway, I added a link to my profile for a pic of her outfit and face.


	2. Frenzy

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech"  
"[Swedish speech]"  
'Thoughts'  
—|— Scene transition and/or time lapse  
**Setting/scene**  
Flashbacks and changes in POVs will be labeled as needed (unless stated otherwise, it will be third person omniscient)  
SOUND EFFECTS WILL BE IN ALL CAPS

* * *

_Chapter 2: Frenzy_

* * *

**Shreveport,  
The back of Fangtasia**

"Well, well. Look who's finally decided to pay us a visit~" Pam purred, smirking when she saw her 'sister'.

Even though Eve had been twenty-years-old when Eric made her, she only looked eighteen, and with her height of a mere 5'1½ ", she was so short and petite that she almost looked like a child when standing next to their 6'4" tall Maker. However, Eve was anything but a child. Her slender figure might not be the most voluptuous, but her small body had graceful curves in all the right places, and she had a healthy breast size.

It really was a shame she preferred men…

"It's been _far_ too long since I last laid eyes—_or hands_—on you." Pam continued as she slipped her arms around the pretty little vampire, oh so casually letting her hands slide further down Eve's back and closer to that perky little—

"Okaay. You can stop now, Pam. I know what you're trying to do." Eve chided her 'older sister'. She smiled wryly as she shook her head. She just never gave up, did she? After all these decades, she was _still_ trying to cop a feel...

Pam let out theatrical sigh of disappointment as she released Eve from captivity.

"Can't blame a girl for tryin', Doll-face." Pam teased, smirking, as she and Eric exchanged a knowing look. Who wouldn't want a piece of that?

"Oh well, at least you actually bothered to say hello before you tried to launch a sneak attack this time." Eve said, smiling a brilliant shit-eating grin, as she remembered how chagrined she had been the time when Pam had caught her completely by surprise and groped her breasts from behind, in front of a huge crowd.

"Now, now. That's just Pam's way of showing affection, Vallmofrö." Eric said nonchalantly as they all entered through Fangtasia's back door.

"I know, otherwise I would have…" Eve started to reply, when a familiar but totally out of place scent hit her nose. Is it just me, or does it smell like shifter… and _children_ in here…?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly in suspicion, as she glanced at her maker. _He had better not be letting little kids in here…_

Eric could feel Eve's stare metaphorically burning a hole in the back of his head. He was tempted to roll his eyes at her. Just because she happened to witness him terrorizing and brutally ripping apart his victims on the battlefield, she had come to assume he was capable of anything… Well, _almost_ anything…

"No, Eve. I do _not_ allow minors—of any capacity—in my bar. The police are annoying enough to deal with as it is." Eric stated dryly.

"Ginger must have let someone in _again._ Honestly, what does she think we're paying her for? She's supposed to keep people _out_." Pam quipped, already annoyed with the ditzy, blonde waitress.

"It might help if you hadn't glamoured away the poor girl's IQ. I'm surprised she has any functioning brain cells left all…" Eve said, lowering her voice so only Pam and Eric could hear as the three of them entered the barroom. Pam snickered.

"Ah!" Ginger shrieked, dropping the towel in her hand, as she spun around to look at them. "I-I-I know you said not to let anyone in Mr. Northman, but he—_Ohhh!_" The moment her eyes landed on Eve, Ginger's fear was suddenly replaced with a look of pleasant surprise. "Is that you, Miss Eve_!_? Welcome back, Sweetheart! Can I get'cha somethin'? You must be me thirsty after travelin' so far!" Ginger exclaimed, positively chipper, as she ran behind the bar, ready to serve.

Eric and Pam both raised an eyebrow at that. It was amazing how Eve could have that effect on people without even using glamour. It must be due to how human she still acted. They do say you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar…

"Um, sure… Thanks, Ginger." Eve said, smiling a little wryly, at the barmaid's enthusiasm. Hadn't she just been scared witless a moment ago? "I'll have an O-negative with a twist of A-positive and a just a dash of Tabasco. If it's not too much trouble, that is." Eve said politely.

"Okay! I'll go get the bottle, then. It'll be ready in a sec, Miss Eve." Ginger said, smiling sweetly as she scurried off to fetch the bottle from Eric's desk. Why her boss even started keeping it in there to begin with, she wasn't sure, but if Ginger had to guess, it might be because Eve was the only vampire that came to their bar that had a habit of spiking their TruBlood with the human seasoning, so maybe he kept it there because it reminded him of her… or maybe not. You could never tell for sure with vamps.

"So… friends of yours?" Eve asked curiously as she eyed the shifter and the little boy and girl that were with him. Something about the man reminded her of a dog—a little scruffy, but cute. The kids didn't seem to be his, and they all had a somewhat haggard appearance. Eve couldn't help but be reminded a little of the Jewish refugees that she had helped arrange safe passage for out of Augsburg…

Eve shook her head slightly before she went too far down memory lane.

The point was, the little ragtag group before them seemed to be in some kind of trouble, and they must be all-kinds of desperat_e_ to have turned to a _vampire bar_ for a safe haven.

"Hardly." Eric said dryly as he crossed the room to confront the unexpected and unwanted visitors. He recognized the shifter from when he went to that dismal little human bar before carting Bill off to his tribunal. This shifter was Sam Merlotte, Sookie's boss. Eric wasn't sure why this shifter was here, but if he sent him away without even hearing what he had to say, then he might have to deal with an unhappy Sookie in the future. A happy Sookie was a productive Sookie, so it would be to his advantage to at least let the shifter plead his case… no matter how much he'd rather not.

—|—

"Why should I help you… _shifter_?" Eric asked once they were all seated and had finished listening to Sam's story about how a maenad was wreaking havoc on Bon Temps. He was lounging on one of the big, leather ottomans across from Sam and the kids, leaning against Eve as she sat beside him and sipped her drink. Pam was standing behind them, wrinkling her nose slightly in disgust from the stench of sweat, fear, and filth coming from the children. The little cat bath they had taken at Merlotte's after Sam had found them in the woods just wasn't cutting it.

"Because, I need your help. _We_ need it. And, hopefully, someday, I might be able to give you something you need." Sam said earnestly.

"Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric asked, perking up slightly, as he finally turned his head to actually look at the shifter.

Pam rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated with their maker's growing obsession with the blonde telepath, while Eve raised an eyebrow as a slightly bemused smile graced her lips. Eve had never met Sookie before, but she must be something really special if Eric was this interested in her.

"No." Sam said, furrowing his brow, as he frowned and shook his head, clearly taken aback. Was he seriously asking that? What century did he think they were in?

"Well, that's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget." Eric said, sounding slightly disappointed, as he turned his head away from Sam again. He had obviously lost what little interest he had just gained in this conversation. He hadn't been expecting a favorable answer to that particular question, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm not here to give you _tribute,_ Eric." Sam retorted, clearly not amused. The clock was ticking. He didn't have time for this shit.

"No. You're here to request my help, based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor." Eric stated calmly, watching Sam carefully as he sighed and glanced at the kids, weighing his options. He glanced at Eve, who was staring expectantly at him.

He should have known this would happen. Eve suffered from what he liked to think of as a chronic case of 'bleeding-heart syndrome', and her maternal instincts had obviously kicked in upon seeing the children, since she made sure the tiny humans at least had something nonalcoholic to drink after hearing they had been waiting in a hot car before Ginger let them in. Apparently that was supposed to be bad for their health or something.

Eric sat up and turned to face Sam, clasping his hands together.

"But you are known to not be friendly toward those like me. Why should I trust you?" He asked reasonably.

"Because, until _somebody_ starts trusting somebody, we're all just single targets—just ripe for the picking!" Sam argued earnestly. He needed to make Eric understand just how serious the situation was. There was no way he could take Maryann down on his own.

"I have no knowledge of this 'maenad' creature." Eric said seriously, looking Sam in the eye. "Although, I suspect it's the bull-headed beast that passed through here recently. Right, Pam?" he added, glancing at his eldest progeny out the corner of his eye.

"That _thing_ owes me a pair shoes." Pam replied, all for exacting a little revenge on behalf of her favorite pumps. They had been completely totaled after scouring the woods for that damn thing.

Eve's eyebrows rose slightly a that.

'It messed with Pam's shoes...?' She thought, surprised that it was still alive after doing something so dangerous.

This must have been why Pam had called her up a few days ago to vent about how her favorite pumps got ruined… Pam had been talking so fast, that she had barely understood anything other than how pissed she was that one of Eric's orders had led to it. Eve had only managed to calm her down after promising to buy her another pair, since she knew the shop she had found them in before still had a few pairs left.

"So, can you help us or not?" Sam prodded.

"Excuse me, but…" Eve started politely as she set down her drink. "Weren't maenads the female followers of the god Dionysus?" They all immediately snapped to attention.

"You've heard of this?" Eric asked, surprised, but impressed. He wondered how she could have knowledge of this creature when even he had never come across one before. Eve always did have a natural talent for gathering information.

"What can you tell me about Maryann?" Sam asked urgently, hoping Eve might know how to defeat her.

"Maryann? Is that her name?" Eve asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. She hadn't been expecting that. "Well, whatever she's calling herself, from what I've read, maenads were humans, but I suppose it's possible they might have evolved into something else. If she's really managed to become something more supernatural, then it would certainly explain how she was able to whip an entire town into such a frenzy. Their name literally translates as 'raving ones'. Often the maenads were portrayed as inspired by him into a state of ecstatic frenzy, through a combination of dancing and drunken intoxication. In this state, they would lose all self-control, begin shouting excitedly, engage in uncontrolled sexual behavior, and ritualistically hunt down and tear to pieces animals—and, at least in myth, sometimes men and children—devouring the raw flesh. I haven't heard of them shape-shifting before, but bulls are a symbol of Dionysus, so they were often included in their rituals to summon him. Lots of Greek gods seem to have taken the form of a white bull at one point or another." She explained rather matter-of-factly.

"Okay… so how do we get rid of her?" Sam asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Sorry, but that's all I know. None of the myths I've read ever really went into detail about that. There was one that mentioned them being driven to insanity and death by Dionysus, but there were no hints that anything else had any kind of affect on them." Eve said, smiling apologetically. "I only know what I've read."

Sam sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He should've known it wouldn't be that easy...

"I do know someone who might be able to offer something useful—_might_ be able to" Eric said pointedly. He wasn't making any promises.

Sam looked a little relieved, none-the-less.

"Can we see your fangs?" The little boy asked suddenly.

Eric's fangs clicked out without the slightest bit of hesitation. He even smiled slightly out of habit. He was getting used to tourists constantly making this type of request, and he was curious what the children's reactions would be.

The boy grinned as he watched and started studying Eric's fangs with genuine interest, but the little girl didn't seem to share her brother's enthusiasm. She sank further back into the couch, shrinking away from them as she wrung her hands a little nervously.

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?" Eric teased smoothly.

"Eric!" Sam barked warningly, readying himself to protect the kids if it came to it.

"Play nice." Eve whispered in Eric's ear, giving him a subtle and slightly playful nudge to remind him to behave himself. It was one thing to antagonize adults—did he really need to mess with these kids, too?

"Are almost step-daddy hated vampires." The little girl confessed, lowering her hands. All three vampires raised their eyebrows slightly at that. She had a lot of guts to admit something like that in a while bar full of vamps. "But we don't." She added a little more bravely.

"He went on a vacation with Jesus." Her brother piped in matter-of-factly.

"You make me _so _happy I never had any of you." Pam quipped sardonically, rolling her eyes at their naïve stupidity.

"Come on, Pam. They're funny." Eve said, eyes glittering with amusement. She thought they were cute, and even though she knew she shouldn't laugh, the way the boy had said that ridiculous euphemism for death with such a straight face tickled her sense of humor.

"Yes. They're like humans, but miniature." Eric agreed, smirking slightly. "Teacup humans."

"[I hate them. They're so stupid.]" Pam said, not even bothering to hide her distaste.

"[But delicious.]" Eric countered calmly.

"[Yeah… let's stop right there, shall we?]" Eve deadpanned bluntly. She really didn't want to hear anymore...

"So, can you _call_ this other person who might be able to—" Sam started to ask when Eric cut him off.

"Better yet, I'll go see her." He said decisively. "But I must leave right away."

Meaning they should leave, too.

"No problem." Sam said as he stood to leave, taking the hint. The kids followed Sam's lead and headed for the door with him.

"I'll walk you out. Come, Eve. Seeing as you have a basic understanding of this creature, I would like for you to come along." Eric said as he stood and held his hand out to her, helping Eve to her feet. Not that she needed it.

"Of course." Eve replied. It's not like she had anything better to do.

"[_Please_ get those horrible things out of here. I'll be smelling them for a week.]" Pam called after Eric and Eve a little tartly. She didn't know how they could stand the smell.

—|—

**Fangtasia's parking lot**

"I'll let you know if I learn anything of use to you." Eric told Sam as he buttoned his blazer and scooped Eve up into his arms. Unlike him, Eve could only glide and hover a few feet off the ground, so he would have to carry her there. "Good night, tiny humans." Eric said, winking at the children as a sly smile formed on his handsome lips.

_WOOOSH!_!

"Whoaaa~! He can _fly!_?" They heard the boy shout in amazement as Eric took off into the sky with Eve, like Superman.


End file.
